


comfortable

by theamazingkrypto



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: "We're fine."Jax shifts again. "My butt's not."Wally smiles. "Want me to kiss it better?" He wiggles his eyebrows.





	

There isn't many people on the subway at midnight. An older woman rubs her hands together, trying to keep them warm; a man takes advantage of the room and mansplains to his heart's content; another fellow picks at his teeth.

Jax wiggles a little, trying to get as comfy as one can be on the plastic seats. He shifts his head against Wally's shoulder. "We shoulda let your sister give us a ride," he grumbles, pouting.

"It's her and Barry's anniversary. They should be together. We're fine."

Jax shifts again. "My butt's not."

Wally smiles. "Want me to kiss it better?" He wiggles his eyebrows. Jax grumbles under his breath, until Wally kisses the top of his head with an obnoxiously loud _smooch_. "Look at this." He double taps a meme and presents it to his boyfriend. He knows that Jax is trying to resist, but a small smile spreads across his face. Wally counts it as a win.

"You're too damn cheery for twelve in the morning," Jax states, snuggling further against Wally's side.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No," he says stubbornly, as his head slips down to Wally's lap. He tugs Wally's arm over him as a stand-in blanket. He shifts some more, before seemingly finding a comfy enough position for his eyes to shut.

Wally chuckles. He knows he's smiling ear to ear, and he doesn't care. He laces their fingers together and continues scrolling down Tumblr. He likes all the memes Jax will appreciate - _when we get back to our apartment,_ Wally thinks as Jax starts snoring on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered this ship. Now I'm in too deep.
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](https://kyogrevomit.tumblr.com/post/156407536092/comfortable).


End file.
